


Dark and Quiet

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Carrie works through panic attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, carrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: Harrison hears his wife get up in the middle of the night.





	Dark and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> TW: panic attacks

Harrison sat in a huge, overstuffed chair by the window. He thumbed through the script by the glow of a standing lamp; it was the only light on in their neighborhood. Everything outside was pitch black. It was perfectly quiet. That’s why he almost jumped when he heard her footsteps shuffling on the hardwood floor.

Even though he heard her coming, it still surprised him when Carrie came in the room, somehow frantic and subdued at the same time. “Harrison?” She said his name like it was a question, reaching out as if to make sure he was really there. Even in the dim light he could see she was crying. He stood up, threw the script on the chair, and covered the room in two broad strides to get to her.

“Hey, hey…” he soothed, cupping her face and lifting her chin to meet his gaze. “What’s going on, beautiful?”

She blushed and looked away from him. “I woke up and you weren’t there…” she trailed off, embarrassed. “I panicked.”

“Sweetheart.” He brushed the side of her face with his thumb. “Where would I go?”

“I don’t know,” she sputtered; “I woke up and reached over and there wasn’t anyone and I couldn’t breathe…” Her thoughts were spinning out of control; her eyes widened as the fear came back and she felt her chest start to constrict.

“Shhhh, Carrie. Stop. It’s ok.” Harrison kissed her forehead and slipped his arms around her, breaking the spell. “Your mind racing again?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry.”

He pulled her into a hug, moving one hand to hold the back of her head. “It’s ok. I know you can’t control it.” She muttered something he couldn’t understand into his shoulder; he pulled her back slightly to look at her. Harrison could see the panic in her eyes, and it tore at him. “Take a deep breath for me.” She complied, and he smiled down at her. “One more, beautiful. Good.”

She seemed to be calming down. “Ok. I’m ok,” she said, looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead again. “Go back to bed. I’m right here, I’m just a few rooms away.” She nodded, but still seemed unconvinced. “Hey: go to sleep. I’ll be there when you wake up. Don’t listen to the voices.”

Carrie looked down, ashamed again. “I’ll try not to.”

“I know it’s hard, I know you’re trying.” Harrison lifted her chin. “When they get loud again, say to yourself ‘I’m ok, I’m safe, I’m loved.’ Can you do that for me?” She nodded. “Good, sweetheart, good. Get settled in bed.”

She gave him a squeeze, then headed back to their bedroom. “I love you,” she called back to him.

“I love you too, Carrie,” he cooed back at her. “Sleep, princess.” He waited until he heard the door close, then for a few more minutes, straining his ears to hear if she was crying. She wasn’t - everything was quiet again. He sighed, smiled, and sat back down.


End file.
